Yin Yang
by Spirit Bagle of Death
Summary: Ryou has been doomed to a mental facility because of the actions committed by his Yami. Will the young teen forever rot in the mental ward, wallowing in guilt for things done by his dark side, or does Bakura have other, more wicked plans? AU MalXBak RyoXS
1. Caged

Yin Yang 

**Summary: Ryou has been doomed to a mental facility for actions committed by his yami, including the murder of his best friend, Yugi. Will the young albino teen forever rot in his padded room, harboring guilt for things he didn't do, or does Bakura have other, more wicked plans? AU yaoi BakuraXMarik, RyouXSerenity**

**AN: This is story one of a VERY long, already written out saga. Luckily I wrote this last year, when I was still shy about lemons, so it shouldn't be taken off anytime soon for explicitness, and there's even some strait action in here! Something that, as most of my seasoned fans know, is extremely rare, if ever seen in my fics. What can I say? I'm a favoritist. Please, enjoy and review! Even if you don't enjoy, review! I'm an attention junkie. **

**Prologue- Ryou's POV**

I can't stop him. He's in my head and I can't control him. All day, every minute, telling me to do things…to deceive and hurt. I try to fight him off…try to stay the pounding migraines and bouts of blackness, but soon I find myself awake again and afraid. In a situation not of my own making…like holding a knife to throat of a stranger or in an attic room with jewels in my hands and the police at my back.

Nobody believes me. My father denies me. They think I'm insane…a despicable criminal who doesn't know better and is best kept locked away…never spoken of or mentioned again. Then it happened. That awful day when he came to visit me in juvenile hall. His puppy dog violet eyes had been wide with concern and understanding. He had put his hand on my chest, feeling the ring there.

_" It's okay Ryou. I know what's happening, and I'm gonna help you." _

I had stood. I told him to leave before…but, _he'd _heard. He'd seen the golden around his neck, and was practically screaming in my ears…roaring…shouting at me to…to…

The next thing I know he lay dead in my arms, his tender little neck snapped cleanly and the puzzle in my free right hand. The CO's were beating me and yelling at one another to call an ambulance, and the cops, but all I could do was stare down at the boy in horror. He who had been my dearest friend. Well, my only friend, really. The only one who understood and who knew what I was going through. My fellow secret-keeper.

Poor, poor Yugi Motou. You should've left me alone. Now you're just another name in the libraries of my guilty mind…another grave.

I am here now. In the inevitable white room, windowless, yes, padded too. Many times I have tried to kill myself…to rid the world of Him and to give myself some peace! My God, hell would be better than this! At least I'd have a choice, a purpose in my suffering!

I can't move my arms. The blasted jacket is too tight. They took the puzzle from me; the ring too.

But it always comes back. He, always returns to torture me. Even now I feel him tugging, dulling my awareness, quickening my heart with dread and panic. Somebody _help _me!

**Chapter One- Perpetual **

Ryou let out a moan as the fat nurse undid him from the straitjacket and forced his mouth open.

" Come on now, Ryou. It's time for your meds."

Ryou closed his eyes tight, clenching his fists as he drank down the water and anti-psychotics.

_/ Come on. Just beat her. You're strong enough, and she's too big and slow to escape you./ _

_/ No! Let me alone! Please! She's nice to me. I like her, and if we kill her I'll get the nasty old orderly who'll keep me wrapped up forever/ _

_/ Oh, fine. But I'll only allow your repenting to go on for so long. We have things to do and have to get out of here. I want to live life in this era and have some fun! Not sit here and rot so that you can feel better about yourself./ _

Ryou rubbed his raw red eyes and sniffled. It seemed he never stopped crying.

_/ You think I want to stay here! It's the only way to make up for…for…/_

_/ Oh, shut up, Host. Look, just stop fighting me and I promise I won't get you caught again. I don't want the millenium items anymore. When I killed Yugi, I killed the only host for the power. My goal, essentially. If I can't rule the earth, nobody will. Now it is time for living! I can get you all that you desire! Money, power, what about those gorgeous young men you dream about? We're no eyesore, you know. All of that is easily attainable./ _

" Stop! Just…stop."

The nurse jumped back in surprise. Ryou watched sadly with a half-maddened gaze as she rolled the cart out of the room. He was too weak to stand. His slender body pained at even the slightest exertion, the bruises and welts made by the police's clubs still burning bright on his unnaturally pale skin.

One week. That's how long he'd been staring at the crème-colored fabric of this blasted chamber. It might as well have been an eternity. With intense effort Ryou held his hand up, begging for her to stay.

" Wait!" he whispered. " Please. Tell me…how long must I stay here? I, miss my father…though he doesn't miss me…"

The nurse's eyes filled with pity. " Dontchya remember, Ryou? Because of yer behavior durin' the trial, the Parliament has sentanced ya ta…life, in here. You can't see yer father. You can' see…anyone."

Ryou let out a quiet sob and rested his head on the floor.

" No, I don't remember. I don't remember, anything. It's him. He knows. You think I'm daft. But-he-knows…ah!"

Ryou cried out as Bakura pushed at him again.

" Can't you stay with me?" he asked feebly. " I'm so lonely. There's nobody to talk to. Nobody except he, and all he does is taunt me. Please, just stay!"

The nurse shuffled uncomfortably, then reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

" I can't I have my rounds. But here, we're not supposed to give the inmates anything, but I noticed a wrapper fall out of your pocket when you came in so,…um…bye."

With that she turned and ran out, locking the door six times behind her. Ryou looked down despondently at what she'd thrust at him.

It was a bar of Flake, slightly mushed from being in the apron so long. It made him sick to see it. He was a citizen of the United Kingdom, not a beast! True, he was thought to be mentally unstable, but that didn't mean that throwing food at him would make him calm, like some sort of wild bear.

The tears stung his eyes, and he thought he must look almost Asian from how puffy they'd become.

_/ I hate you, Spirit! I hate you/ _

_/ Stifle. My name is Bakura, and you are ticking me off. Eat the chocolate already! I'm hungry/_

_/ Go to hell./_

_/ Been there./_

_/ Stay there./ _

_/ Not a chance./ _

Ryou swore despairingly, then after contemplating new methods of suicide with the candy wrapper and finding none, stuffed the sustenance in his mouth. The sugary treat was wasted on him as Bakura grumbled.

_/ Gods dammit, Ryou. Stop resisting. You're just making it harder on yourself./_

_/ GET OUT OF MY HEAD/ _

_/ Believe me, I would, but fate has stuck us with eachother, and I'm not about to waste the rest of your days in this filthy Sanitarium with a WIMP/ _

Ryou drew his knees up and commenced compulsive rocking. " I can't stay here forever." He mused quietly. / _I'm only seventeen. I won't die here! None of this is my fault! I'M A GOOD PERSON/ _

The outburst was too much. It only took him minutes to weep himself to sleep.

Bakura took over easily as Ryou slumbered. He'd had enough. He was hoping that the guilty mortal bit had been a phase, but it was obvious his host was going to need a shove in the right direction. He flinched as the muscles of the vessel tightened when he stood. He really had to get over his masochism. It was beginning to take its toll.

So, though he hated to admit it, was his host's opposition. If it hadn't been for his bad habit of pushing free of possession at a crucial moment, they would never have been apprehended for their crimes.

" Good. Now I can concentrate." He murmured to himself as the millenium Ring appeared around his neck.

He slapped himself mentally for playing along with the host for so long. There really wasn't any point. With ease he conjured his shadow powers, feeling the warmth and energy course through him. He laughed quietly as with a flick of his wrist, a purple mist engulfed the opposite wall. Wind was heard, and then, just like that it subsided, leaving a gaping hole where the wall had been.

" Hmmm. I haven't lost my touch. I wonder how my pervious Shadow Realm victims will react to having cinder block dropped on their heads in their own personal hells."

With another chuckle he sidled into the basement room the forced entrance led to.

" They really do like to keep us tucked away, don't they Ryou?"

He whispered to his sleeping host as he climbed some stairs.

The orderlies stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him. The same nurse who had given him the chocolate dropped her tray of medicine, but unlike the others, did not scream.

Bakura's chest quivered with an eerie chortling, and he threw his arms out.

" Hello, everyone! Did you miss me! I do believe a few of you were a bit rude to my host when you stuck him in that white closet of a chamber. I'm afraid I don't approve of anyone hurting my Light, no matter how much of a prat he is. Forgive me if this hurts. I just haven't killed in so long!"

Bakura ducked an orderly who lunged at him, syringe of Gods knew what in hand, and let him crash into a two-way mirror. The blood splattered, and everyone else ran except the stout nurse, who walked slowly towards him, her hands held out defensively.

" Easy there, Ryou…did you throw up your pills? You're very sick. We have to get you back to your room. I'm not gonna hert ya, just, come with me and we'll get you all strapped up…"

Bakura smiled maliciously and strode over so that he was in arms length of her.

" Hmmm. Innocent mortal. You were nice to us…nice as a zoo-goer is nice to the tiger. Unfortunately, the tiger has escaped his cage, and doesn't feel like showing mercy."

Bakura cut off the woman's shriek with his hand, covering her mouth and seizing her in such a way that it was impossible to move. Icily he watched as her face turned a deep purple shade. Her eyes popped out as she convulsed, until finally they rolled back grotesquely in their sockets, and her struggling ceased.

Bakura sighed as he removed her uniform jacket.

" I do so hate clean deaths." He pouted as he put the drab garment on, then reached up and jammed a fist into the incandescent light above him.

He shook his head as the electric shock wen through him, the volts burning themselves out in a moment as they came into contact with the ectoplasm of his long-dead spirit. He watched as the lights along the hallway flickered and died, then listened with relish at the panicked screams of others as everyone was plunged in darkness.

With ease he navigated the maze of hallways, the red emergency bulb and siren doing absolutely nothing to assist in his location. Rather, they seemed to put the dimwitted humans into a frenzy. Nobody even noticed him as he sidled out the front door.

England. The kingdom of tall building and rainy days; of snobs in suits and stifling monarchies, of spectacular views and more history in it's front doors than some countries had in their entire beings. The moon was yellow behind the misty clouds as the 5000-year-old spirit used his power to bend a rather handsome looking Chevy to his will.

For he knew also, that England, or Britannia s it had once been called, was a kingdom of news and gossip. The images of newspapers and anchorpersons flashing before his shared mind told him so. He couldn't stay here. He had to go where…where it was easy to blend in. Somewhere that could care less about the UK and was all but isolated in its advancement. Somewhere with lots of people.

He sifted through his host's thoughts and memories like a book. America…too arrogant… Ireland…too drunk…Prague…who the hell knew where Prague was! Then he found it. Not only was it out of the way, but it seemed his host had been studying the language for some time now. Could it be? Was this a life-long dream he sensed?

" This may be just the thing to win him over." The Spirit said to himself, then tapped into Ryou's driver's ed lessons and eased the vehicle out of the parking space. He wondered how long the flight to Japan would be.

TBC

**AN: I looovveee this story! I hope you do too! Please tell me so in numerous reviews! **


	2. The Temptation of Freedom

**AN: I'm not above killing for people to get reviews. Anyone you want rubbed out, you just give me a call, and in turn for a comment on this story, they're history! Anyone…anyone at all? …Oh fine. Here's chapter two. **

**Chapter Two- The Temptation of Freedom**

Ryou awoke cramped to the sound of gibbering over a microphone. Drowsily he translated the Japanese as he tried to stretch out in the pitch-dark chamber.

" We are now approaching the landing pad. Please make sure all personal items are obtained before exiting the aircraft. Welcome to Domino."

He frowned.

_/ I must be dreaming./ _

_/ Correction. You were dreaming. Good thing too. I needed some time to play./_

Familiar fear seized Ryou again as he sat bolt upright, wincing as his head slammed into something hard.

_/ Ouch! Watch the vessel/_

_/ What did you do, Bakura/_

_/ Just shut up and let me have your body for a moment. I have to get us out of here./ _

_/ NO! Not until you tell me what you've done/_

_/Look/_ thought Bakura. Ryou was surprised at the gentle tone. It was the first time the spirit had not screamed at him. _/I will tell you everything once we are on the ground, but right now you have to trust me. Tell me, why would I risk us when all I want is to be free/_

_/ I DON'T KNOW BUT YOUR RISKING HAS COST ME EVERYTHING/_

_/No, YOUR RESISTING HAS/_

_/ YOU KILLED MY FRIEND/_

_/ I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU'D JUST TAKEN THE BLOOMIN' PUZZLE/_

_/ AH! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING MY HEAD/_

_/ WE'VE LANDED! MOVE/ _

Ryou yipped as he was bumped from awareness and stuck in a familiar room, what Bakura told him was his 'soul room.' He sighed as he looked around. Every time he came here, it was different. Once a happy place full of posters and history books and shelves upon shelves of this artifact or another from everywhere in the world, it was now a dusty, morbid chamber. The pictures of his father and Yugi had shattered. Rats scurried across the moth-eaten carpets. A TV in the corner that had once played music videos of bands like ABA and Greenday now blared a beastly metal group called Malice Mizer. The statue of the Virgin Mary that occupied the corner was now crumbling, and pain emanated from every nook and cranny.

But the worst was his reflection in the mirror. His hair was prematurely white and wildly long and spiked. His face was starkly pale, as was the case with most albinos, and harbored a pair of large, deep brown eyes. His cheeks were hollow, his once comely face strained with guilt and anguish.

He looked away and willed himself to see through his eyes. This was an odd feeling; like watching his life as a live movie, with an evil version of himself as the director.

He gasped. They were in what appeared to be a city square. Countless lights illuminated the darkened streets, advertising stores and clubs and restaurants . Cars trundled along the hectic roads, and a continual blabbering buzzed in his ears as the nocturnal populace yelled and conducted business, ( quite a lot of it illegal) in the open. In the center of the square garden a clock blazed with the time; 9:00 PM.

Everyone was Asian. He knew the speech. The writing was Japanese.

_/ Bakura! Did you bring us where I think you did/ _He asked, and Bakura chuckled as he waked the vessel forward.

_/ Surprise. I thought you might enjoy it here. I'm sorry we had to leave England, but Parliament would never have stood for a psychopath running about. Here, nobody will be the wiser to our crimes. We can start again./_

Ryou yelled in pure frustration. _/ You've killed again, haven't you! I won't cooperate! Please! __Don't make me hurt again…/_

_/ I thought you might react that way. My mights are proving true. Don't you think I can feel your relief? Your elation at being out of that mental ward//_

_/ Of course I'm happy! I, didn't do anything to deserve it/_

_/ Okay Ryou. I'm done with the arguing. We really are just wasting our time. Think about it. You want to die more than anything to stop me, right/_

_/ YES/_

_/ But right now, I just want to show us a good time. Are you hungry? Of course you are. The vessel is. We are eating./ _

Ryou let loose a great, shuddering breath. Because as much as he hated to admit it, Bakura was right. He was TIRED of fighting. Whenever he did, people died and he was plunged deeper and deeper into misery.

It wasn't worth resisting anymore.

/_ Alright./ _He thought back faintly. _Just please, give me back control. I'll do whatever you want./_

_/ Very well. As long as you follow my instructions, nobody will get killed. And try to enjoy yourself, Ryou. Remember, I can read your feelings and darkest desires. I know what you want./ _

Ryou trembled as he was given control of his form. Every old movie he'd ever seen came flashing back to him. Movies on pacts with the devil which until recently he'd thought to be complete rubbish. He straitened up and tried not to look as if he'd just lost a major battle.

_/ Okay, Bakura. Lets be free./_

Ryou entered the mall with a hoard of laughing teens in their school uniforms. He marveled at how late it stayed open, and how late they were allowed to stay out. Before the whole mess started, his curfew had been eight, and all the promenades in England couldn't compare with this.

_/ First thing's first./ _Bakura snarled through the mind connection. _/ We have to get out of these hospital clothes. Let me in for a moment so that I can steal us some currency./ _

_/ No! You'll just send some perfectly nice fellow to that shadow place. I'll do it. I'm not as blundering as you think./ _

_/ Very well, but if anyone sees, they're gone./ _

Ryou sighed, his heart sinking, and looked around.

Even now it was packed, with people from all classes crowding the stores and stands. Everything was washed in a deep blue type of bulb, making it very easy to both observe and remain, for the most part, unseen.

Ryou picked out a really rich looking man with short gray hair, mean blue eyes, and what seemed to be a permanent frown. His scarlet suit looked custom-tailored, and he stood against the opposite wall, yelling into a cell phone.

" What do you mean he fell asleep at lessons again! He's supposed to be training for the position of CEO! When I get home he's going to get the beating of his life, and that little brat of a brother of his too!"

As the albino strode over his Dark sniggered mentally.

_/ Oh, great way to appease your conscience, Ryou. Punish the evil-doer./_

_/ Quiet./ _

Ryou waited until the man was even deeper engrossed in his tirade, then came out into the open and walked strait ahead as if he had a destination. Just as he planned, he rammed strait into the imposing stranger, making a big show of apologizing when in fact he was searching them man's pockets with his slender hands.

" Eh, why don't you watch where you're going, kid!" he bellowed, and Ryou inclined his head, holding those icy eyes fixed on him, distracting them from his true motive.

" I'm terribly sorry, Sir/" he stammered in Japanese.

He was about to go, when suddenly his victim reached out, grabbing his left hand painfully. In it was the man's wallet.

" Oh, thought you could pull a fast one on me, did you?" sneered the man triumphantly as he twisted the albino's arm at an excruciating angle.

" I'll take care of you, you Euro-trash urchin. You'll regret ever messing with Gozaburo Kai-"

He never got to finish. Ryou gritted his teeth and kicked the man between the legs, then came around with a right hook, ramming his temple and knocking the scarlet-clad business man unconscious. As his victim loosed his grip and fell to the floor, Ryou flexed his arm and stared wide-eyed even as he walked quickly away.

/_ Way to go, Aboui/ _

_/ Wait…you did that. D-didn't you/_

_/ Whatever you want to tell yourself. What's in the wallet/_

Ryou shook off his shock. Of course it had been Bakura. The spirit was just toying with him again. He looked in the wallet and had to support himself on a pillar to keep from collapsing.

/ _There's over 3,ooo,ooo yen in here/ _

_/ You're a good judge of character. Now quickly, into one of the shops. I hate this overly starched and completely stupid white uniform/ _

Ryou tried very, very hard to feel bad over the money he'd stolen. He really tried, but it seemed that with every crime his conscience was dulled a little, until it came down to the point where he was just glad he hadn't murdered anyone.

As it was, when he left the " Gap " in his new outfit of dark blue jeans, a blue- and white striped shirt, and a navy blazer, he'd given up completely.

_/ It's only ten-thirty, Ryou, and we're starving./_

_/ Food wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind./ _

_/ Come on, let it go. This is the first time you've been out on your own, with no ties or obligations and a load of cash. You can't still be complaining./ _

Ryou smiled smally, resigned at last.

_/ On the contrary. I was just wondering if they'd let us in there without ID./_

The albino pointed across the wide hallway to a darkened cavern that emanated strobe lights. The outside was decorated like the entrance to a tomb, with falsely dusty and yellowed cinder outlining the entrance and fake hieroglyphs outlining the sign above.

**Pharoah's Burial **

Bakura sneered mentally.

_/ Sucker for history, aren't you/ _

Ryou was about to think back something miffed, but Bakura interrupted him again, his voice much more awed and distant this time. The millenium ring flashed with his eagerness and he laughed.

_/ Ah, yes. I thought I sensed something strange. Go on, Ryou. There is an old soul inside awaiting you, though he does not know it. I believe you will enjoy each other./_

_/ What on earth do you mean/ _

_/ You'll see. Now do as I order./_

Ryou shook off this comment, and slipped inside.

TBC

AN: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! 


	3. Marik

Chapter Three- Marik 

**AN: If I don't get at least five reviews, then this is gonna be the last chapter of this, so…review! Please, I'm begging you! Give me a reason to believe that updating isn't pointless! **

**Warning: Lime ahead. Yaoi. General male/male flirting. **

The bouncer had been too busy with a trio of severe looking adolescents, one of which was toying with a spike in her pink Mohawk and cursing at him angrily. ( " Baka, what do you mean we can't go in!")

He grinned with excitement as he feasted his innocent eyes on the sight and walked deeper, twisting out of the way of wild dancers and chattering teens.

It seemed they continued the motif, for the whole place glittered with gold and turquoise, emblems of King seals, and icons and still more bogus Egyptian writing. The tables were made of polished cedar with an old-fashioned lantern at each one, and the serving girls all wore the ancient garb of the slave. Their white kilts and halter tops shifted enticingly as they took orders, though Ryou found the black wigs and over-abundant eye liner a little on the cheesy side.

The albino took a seat to the left of the dance floor, (which was covered with sand) and tuned his attention to the stage. There, an obviously foreign and very well rounded band was playing, for their instruments did not include a synthesizer and their lyrics were English. A lithe, unremarkable brunette girl with large blue eyes played the keyboard, once in a while belting out an odd series of tribal sounding moans that went with the tune. A tanned, sandy-haired man played guitar while a uni-spike haired individual of about the same age bashed the symbols and the drums.

But it was the lead vocalist that truly caught his interest.

Dressed in a pair of kacki cargo pants, black boots, and a mauve midriff held closed with gold chains, his form reminded Ryou of the one etched onto the sarcophagus of Tutenkamun. His bronze, lean limbs were adorned with much jewelry, accentuating their perfection, and his body swayed with the words he sung. His face was triangular, with large lavender eyes below thick, white/blonde eyelashes and full, generous lips. His hair was pale as the moon and layered very attractively so that it hung longish behind his ears, and his gaze fell upon the albino as he repeated the chorus.

"_Forever may not be long enough for our love._

_I have a will but I'm lost inside your touch._

_Open your heart to me, make me feel, don't be afraid! _

_Forever! Forever…"_

Ryou flushed and absently ordered a sprite and tuna sandwich from one of the waitresses then tried not to listen to Bakura as he devoured his meal.

/_Come on Ryou. I think he likes you. Go over and talk to him. He's just finished his last set, and the last time I had anyone was over five milleniums ago/_

Ryou frowned and flipped through the menu boredly, desperately trying not to look across the room, where the singer was mingling with his more assertive admirers.

_/ You said ' old soul.' Do you know him? You kept telling me you were from Egypt./_

_/ It's not that I know him, it's that I feel his spirit; his intermingled destiny. Anyway, that's more than I care to understand at the moment./_

_/ Come now, Bakura. I've had boyfriends before. Why are you acting as if I'm some loser starved for intimacy/_

_/ Because making out for a few seconds behind London's clock tower isn't exactly what I had in mind./_

Ryou rolled his eyes, then froze as he realized something.

_/ Dear God, he's coming over/_

_/ Well, just act natural you idiot/_

The albino slumped a little in his seat, his spikes falling across his forehead, creating a shadow as his fists clenched and unclenched nervously. He was suddenly aware that the singer was talking to him, his voice easily distinguished over the loud, abrasive acid that had begun to blare from the speakers.

" I like your necklace." Said the blonde flirtatiously, his highish tones caressing the albino's ears.

Ryou's head came up and he smiled.

" Thanks. Y-you were good up there."

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

" They all seemed to enjoy it." He said, waving a hand casually to his band members, who were reveling in the attention shamelessly.

" I'm Marik. Marik Ishtar. You're not from here, are you?"

Ryou's heart was racing.

" No. I, just arrived. From London."

Marik grinned wryly.

" I love London. Particularly its natives. My sister's more into the locals of Cairo, but as you can see, I prefer to travel. She has a necklace just like that one, sort of, along with a staff of the same design."

_/ I thought so! More millenium items/_

_/ So/_

_/…You're right, Ryou. I'm in the mood for something much simpler at the moment./_

Ryou paused and looked at this perfect stranger, feeling his desire rise painfully.

He made his decision.

" Your sister and I have something in common."

Ryou answered in that same cultured, infinitely polite English accent.

" We both adore Egyptian men. I'm Ryou Bakura."

Marik blinked quickly at this blunt admission, then chuckled and leaned forward, his lips hovering over the albino's ear.

" My place isn't far from here, and the band won't miss me. Do you want to…?"

Ryou arched his back as Marik's hand came up under the table, feeling for the excitement he saw in his pick-up's eyes.

"…Alright."

Bakura sniggered as his light accepted the tanned one's offer. It was amazing what the right atmosphere and a bit of prodding could do to a virginal seventeen-year old. It wouldn't be long now. Soon his host would lose all innocence, and when that happened, he'd make sure the boy never wanted to come back or fight him.

Ever again.

This can't be me, Ryou thought as the apartment door closed behind them. Marik wasted no time, and immediately started kissing him. Ryou opened his mouth against the Egyptian's, closing his eyes as he surrendered himself entirely, allowing his body to take over. His tongue battled against Marik's, engaged in a savage dance with the other. He was barely aware as he pulled his shirt off, the garment becoming an obstacle in the way of their touching.

_/ I hope you're into this, Bakura./ _He murmured mentally, the tone mocking.

_/ Hmmmm…very./_

This can't be me! Ryou told himself as he tore away the rest of his own clothing with newfound aggressiveness, then began to work on Marik, who had led them to a large and comfortable looking sofa in the middle of the room. The Egyptian laughed quietly as he ran his fingers serpantinely through the albino's hair. His mouth had moved down to the white neck and was suckling at it mercilessly, his fingernails digging deliciously into his flesh.

This can't be me! Ryou screamed inwardly as their formed rubbed and worked against each other, his moans echoing through-out the loudly silent room as Marik possessed him, licking at his throat and whispering soulful sighs as he writhed and danced above the albino.

This can't be me! He all but shrieked inside himself as later on his passion crested with one final kiss from his pale-haired partner, and he was thrust into the most miserable, shameful pleasure he had ever known…the brutality and simplicity revolting him and imprisoning him all the same.

This can't be me.

TBC

AN: So, what do you think? Abstract enough for you? REVIEEEEEEEWWWW! 


End file.
